Comme chien et chat ?
by poppycat
Summary: Une petite serie de oneshots centree sur le couple KuroxFye. Spoilers possibles si vous n'avez pas lu le manga au dela de la parution française, rien de bien mechant cependant.
1. Cold

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** varié, angst pour ce chapitre

**_Rating :_**pg

**_Disclamer :_**Tsubasa appartient aux 4 génies du mal... enfin les clamps quoi...

_**Note :**_

Cà fait un bout de temps que j'ai quelques one-shots sur le pairing KuroxFye (une dizaine) qui traînent sur mon Pc. Pour le moment je ne les avais publiées que sur Livejournal et en anglais (ceux qui fréquentent la communauté Kuroxfai les ont peut être déjà lues dans la langue de shakespeare il y a un bout de temps.).

Je les ai réécrites et re-rédigées en Français, parce que tout compte fait, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente même si il y avait pas mal de trucs à changer.

premier One shot: se déroulle après le monde de Tokyo, juste avant Infinity.

* * *

_**Cold **_

Ce monde était laid, entièrement composé de murs gris, de fumée et de poussière, des sons métalliques résonnant dans les rues vide de la ville où Mokona les avait emmenés.

Fye soupira, ; ils contemplait les environs depuis le toit du petit immeuble que le groupe occupait pour le moment. La vie quittait peu à peu les rues sous la lueur pale des réverbères, quelques rares personnes se dépêchant de rentrer chez elles à cette heure tardive.

Il frotta le côté gauche de son visage, l'air frais réveillant par à-coups la douleur causée par ses récentes blessures.

Il entendit le grincement de la porte menant au toit et ressentit une présence qu'il connaissait bien approcher.

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter… Si c'est pour çà que tu es venu."Dit il à voix basse, son œil fixant toujours les rues désertées.

-" Tche…Comme si çà me plaisait de passer mon temps à surveiller un idiot suicidaire et irresponsable.. "

Fye sentit quelque chose de chaud et de lourd tomber sur ses épaules. Kurogane arrangea le manteau autour de sa fine silhouette et s'assied près de lui.

-" Je n'avais pas froid. "

Kurogane fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Le mage essayait visiblement de lui taper sur les nerfs.

-" La princesse était inquiète ; elle ne veut pas que tu tombes malade. "

-" Et bien sûr, tu as pris l'héroïque décision de m'amener ce rempart de tissu histoire de sauver ma misérable vie une fois de plus. Merci Kurogane. "

On pouvait sentir une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, son ton était acide. Le ninja trembla de rage et se leva exaspéré

-" Tu es gelé."

-" Je viens de te dire que je n'avais pas froid. "

-"Gelé… à l'intérieur."


	2. Burning sky

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** varié, angst pour ce chapitre

**_Rating :_**pg

**_Disclamer :_**Tsubasa appartient aux 4 génies du mal... enfin les clamps quoi...

* * *

_**Burning sky **_

L'idiot fit un bond de quinze mètres quand la première fusée explosa, ensuite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des petites étincelles de lumière rouge mourant peu à peu dans bruit de crépitement.

- « Whoa !! »

-« N'hurles pas comme çà, espèce d'idiot. » Marmonna le ninja paresseusement étendu dans l'herbe.

-« Kuro-sama est siiii courageux, il n'a même pas bougé en entendant le bru… »

Le mage glapit, surprit, alors qu'explosait une seconde fusée.

-« Allonges toi et profites donc de la vue ».

Son ton n'était pas agressif, Fye crut sentir une pointe d'amusement dans la voix grave de Kurogane.

-« C'est bizzarre, murmura le magicien. »

Kurogane releva la tête.

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'entends le bruit, Je vois la lumière… mais je ne ressens aucune magie. »

-« C'est juste parce qu'il n'y a rien de magique, c'est juste une fusée en carton remplie de poudre noire et de poudre de métal, ou quelque chose du genre… »

-« Hein ? » fit Fye, en lançant un regard étonné au ninja.

-« Tu ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les feux d'artifice ? «

-« Non », admit il, « il n'y en avait pas dans mon monde, et à mes yeux, çà reste toujours quelque chose de magique. »

Si cacher ses émotions était reconnu comme un art, Fye se serait vu décerner un oscar depuis longtemps. Mais ce soir là , c'était différent, pas de masque figé et souriant, pas de réactions exagérées. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin et de doux dans l'expression étonnée du mage, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, ses lèvres légèrement écartées, s'étirant lentement pour former un sourire sincère et sa main, tendue vers le ciel, comme s'il essayait d'attraper les étincelles colorées tombant d'un ciel en feu. Tous ces petits détails, lui donnant l'air fragile de celui qui se délecte d'un rare instant de joie.


	3. Vanity

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** varié, angst pour ce chapitre

**_Rating :_**pg

**_Disclamer :_**Tsubasa appartient aux 4 génies du mal... enfin les clamps quoi...

_**Note :**_

troisième one-shot : se déroullequelque part entre Tokyo et Infinity.

* * *

_**Vanity **_

On lui avait très souvent répèté qu'il était bel homme, et lui, n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son apparence. Il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était tout. Peu importe à quel point il était triste, fatigué, il n'avait qu'à sourire, sa peau de porcelaine, ses mèches blondes et ses superbes yeux bleus suffisaient amplement à cacher la peine derrière le masque de ce personnage charmant et insouciant qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer.

Fye se contempla dans le miroir, l'air dégoûté, et se retint de le faire voler en éclats. Le large sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un rictus triste et forcé.

Il était épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, et son corps le trahissait. Son visage était livide, des cernes noirs encerclant son œil valide. Ses mèches blondes tombant de manière peu gracieuse le long de son cou. Il remarqua qu'il avait maigrit, à force de refuser obstinément de se laisser nourrir par Kurogane.

Le mage enleva son bandeau et fixa son œil clos. Son visage était toujours douloureux, lui donnant parfois encore mal au crâne, mais il n'était plus enflé. Avec un morceaux de tissu propre, il nettoya un peu de sang séché au bord de sa paupière inférieure. Pas de cicatrices. Si sa paupière gauche n'avait pas l'air si plate, personne ne pourrait remarquer, à première vue, l'œil bleu manquant.

Fye laissa échapper un rire amer. Maintenant que la moitié de sa magie lui avait été retirée, que la petite famille qu'il s'était construit autour de lui avait éclaté en pièces, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus décider de l'heure de sa propre mort, il attachait de l'importance à son apparence. Une belle preuve d'égoïsme…

Kurogane, inquiet au sujet de la santé mentale du mage, (bien qu'il doutait fortement que l'homme eut été un jour sain d'esprit) entra silencieusement dans la pièce.

-« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » finit-il par demander.

Fye laissa échapper un rire forcé en caressant son reflet.

-« Je suis laid… »

Sa voix était presque inaudible, Kurogane approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Fye.

-« Ca n'a rien de drôle… »

-« Oh si, c'est drôle. Maintenant que je suis défiguré, je me rends enfin compte à quel point mes traits étaient charmants… C'est ce qui s'appelle être stupide, n'est-ce pas Kurogane ? »

Le mage avait une mine affreuse, Kurogane le suspectait d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, son œil fixant toujours son reflet dans le miroir.

Le ninja grogna, levant les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est ce que j'appelle être vaniteux. »

Il glissa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du magicien, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les longues mèches blondes.

-« De plus », dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, « si tu décidais d'attacher ta crinière, je pense que tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi laid que tu le prétends. »

Fye laissa de nouveau échapper un petit rire sombre et forcé, essayant de s'échapper des bras de Kurogane mais quand il vit l'air blessé sur le visage de l'autre homme, il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps contre lui. Après tous ces jour à essayer de détester celui qui l'avait condamné à vivre, il aimait toujours malgré lui ces moments de paix ou rien n'a d'importance exceptéé la présence d'un être cher.

* * *

Fin pour le moment, d'autres one-shots, un peu moins tristounets, à suivre dans pas longtemps . Whaa, çà fait un bail que je n'avais rien posté moi...

Cookies et chocolat chaud aux reviewers (parce qu'il fait froid...).


End file.
